Garnet and Johnathan
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: Garnet returns to her home state, never thinking that an old flame would re ignite.. read to find out what happens.. A Deadliest Catch Fic...
1. Chapter 1

Garnet wiped the table and seat of the booth clean and tossed the rag into the pan of bleach water, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "Why the hell did I ever come back to this god forsaken place?"

She was referring to the place she had been raised, and grown up. Alaska. When she graduated from high school, and gotten her heart splattered all over hell. She had vowed to herself that she would never come back. Her Nonnie had passed away and willed Garnet her homestead. Garnet badly needed to get out of Texas forever, so she packed up her life, or what was left of it, and headed North. She flopped down onto one of the barstools and sighed, "What the hell was I thinking."

Her thoughts were cut short when a familiar hearty laugh rang through the bar. She turned and smiled when she saw Phil. She loved him dearly, he could always make her smile.

"You ready for Opie Season? "she wrapped her ams around his neck as he lifted her into a bear hug.

"Boats ready, now if I could just get Ding and Dong to quit bickering."

Garnet shook her finger at Josh, "You need to get off him Josh."

"Me?" Josh Harris gave Garnet a shocked look.

"Yeah, you."

Garnet glanced up when Johnathan Hillstrand swayed into the bar. He gave her a smile and a wink and joined Phil at the bar.

"So, tell me something" Phil downed his shot and signaled for another.

"What?"

"When are you gonna stop makin goo goo eyes at her and ask her out."

"She's way outta my league man."

Phil lit a cigarette, "No she's not, she's perfect for you.' Phil took a drag off his cigarette, "Hey Red" he yelled across the bar, "you know how to dress a deer?"

Garnet came from the stock room with a crate full of Crown Royal, "Yeah, why?"

Phil nodded to Johnathan, "See there."

"Just cause a woman can shoot and dress a deer, hell that don't mean shit."

Phil leaned over and whispered, "Just picture her hunting, in a bikini.." Phil shook his head, "imagine her shakin those tits in your face."

"I cant believe you, saying that about her."

Phil sighed and shook his head, "Way too much pussy,,, not enough time to eat it all."

Johnathan laughed and headed to the dance floor to romance a thin blonde. Phil shook his head and downed his shot, looking over at Johnathan's brother Andy.

"He makes no damn sense."

"Who?" Andy looked around

"Your brother." Phil nodded toward Garnet, "he could have that in his bed." Phil snuffed out his cigarette, "only man I know who'd rather suck a Playtex nurser than a real tit"

Andy howled and clapped Phil on the back.

"You ok sugar?" Garnet popped the bill of the ball cap Jake Harris was wearing.

"Yeah. "He shrugged, "guess so."

Garnet slid into the seat beside him, "Ok, talk."

"I just.. I get tired of Dad taking up for Josh all the time, its like, he can party 24/7 and it aint no big deal."

"You're the youngest."

"So." Jake tossed the straw paper he'd been rolling between his fingers onto the table, "what the hell does that matter?"

Garnet hugged him, "Cause you are his baby, and when you are the baby.. I don't know, your parents just feel the need to protect you I guess."

Jake slouched down in his seat and laid his head back, "Can I talk to you about something?'

"Yeah sure." Garnet gave him a worried look Jake took her hand and walked to the store room.

"I.. Garnet I need help."

"Jake." she folded her arms over her chest, shaking her finger at him, "I warned you about that little whore didn't I." She sighed, "your daddy know you knocked her.."

"No.. that's not what I mean." he leaned against a table in the corner, "I.. I am an addict."

Garnet's jaw dropped, "Jake.."

"I.. I took some of dad's pain killers and he caught me... and well.. we haven't spoke to each other since."

"So, you goin to rehab?"

He shrugged, "Don't know."

Johnathan stepped out the side door and zipped his jacket. He propped one foot against the side of the building and let his breath out slow. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore, but how was he suppose to tell her. She barely looked at him. She thought he was a piece of shit, and who could blame her. Fishing opies was the last thing on his mind, but what choice did he have. He glanced down at his gold rolex and headed back into the bar. They would be loading up to leave soon. He stepped back into the bar and went in search of her.

"Hey." He clapped Josh on the back, "you seen Garnet?'

Josh pointed, "Stock room"

Garnet gave Jake a hug, "It will be ok honey, your dad will come around."

Johnathan walked into the stock room, and stopped, "Oh, sorry I..."

"Its ok." Jake walked to the door, "I will call you, and thanks Garnet."

"Anytime baby."

"We are getting ready to head out."

"I am aware." Garnet picked up her clipboard and started taking inventory.

"So," Johnathan rested his ass on the table and folded his arms. Garnet glanced in his direction and almost dropped her clipboard. Johnathan never wore underwear, and it was obvious.

"So, what."

"You gonna miss me?"

"I couldn't care less if a wave knocked your ass overboard."

Johnathan laughed, "Oh come on now, you know you don't feel that way."

Garnet gave him a look, "Why did you come back here?"

He shrugged, "Wanted to tell you goodbye."

"Ok, goodbye." she turned her attention back to the inventory.

"Garnet.."

She sighed and laid the clipboard down, "How can you even... after what you did.."

"That was a long time ago.."

"Yeah, exactly what I thought you might say."

Johnathan started walking toward the door, "Garnet, you can push me away, but you cant stop me from feeling the way I do."

She gave him a look that said who gives a shit, and fuck you all rolled into one. "Whatever."

Johnathan took her arm and pulled her to him. He brushed her hair back and kissed her, "You cant stop me from loving you."

Garnet watched him walk out the door. "Bastard." she flung the clip board across the room and collapsed into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan walked into the wheelhouse and rested his chin on the back of the captains chair. Andy glanced over his shoulder. He knew something was bothering Johnathan.

"What's up?" Andy took a sip of coffee

"Think, since things are going ok, I am gonna go home for thirty days."

Andy nodded, never taking his eyes off the water.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Just stuff."

"You mean Garnet?"

Johnathan sighed. He loved her, more than anything, and had since they were teenagers. He hated having to leave her every year to go back to Idaho. He graduated from High School and moved back to Alaska, thinking that they could finally be together. Andy spoke the very thing Johnathan was thinking.

"You know, if you hadn't fucked around on her.. "

"I know man," Johnathan sighed, looking out on deck, "I would have Garnet, but not Scotty."

"You don't know that man." Andy picked up the hailer and told the guys to come in.

"So, anyway, when we offload, I am going home."

Garnet had just slipped into her warm fluffy robe when she heard a car door. She cut the front light on and peered out the window.

"Now what in the hell does he want?"

"Hey." Johnathan walked up onto the front porch, "cold out here."

Garnet sighed and stepped aside for him to come in.

"What are you doing here?"

Johnathan slid his arms around her, lifting her up, he sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Missed you."

"You are suppose to be fishing, with Andy."

"I know."

"So.."

"Garnet, I cant do this anymore, I cant.."

"Do what?"

"Act like I don't care about you.. like I am not..."

The phone ringing cut him off. Garnet hopped off the counter and answered it.

"Hey, hang on.. wait a second, I cant understand a word you are saying." Garnet looked over her shoulder at Johnathan, wide eyed. "Josh, it will be ok, I will be there as soon as I can."

Garnet hung the phone up. She looked at Johnathan, tears rolling down her face.

"What is it?"

"Its.. its Phil." She wiped her eyes, "I have to get to the hospital." Garnet stepped into the bedroom, sliding out of her robe. She pulled her pajama top over her head, suddenly very aware that Johnathan was standing there.

"Do you mind?"

"Not a bit." He folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"Johnathan."

"I have seen you naked before Garnet, more times than..."

"Ok, whatever." She put her bra on and reached for a sweatshirt.

"What did Josh say?" Johnathan laid his hand on her back, leading her to his suburban.

"I can drive my OWN car."

"Get your ass in there and lets go." He opened the door for her, almost pushing her in.

"He said they think Phil had a stroke." Garnet looked over at Johnathan, "which is EXACTLY why you need to quit smoking."

"Thought you didn't give two shits whether I lived or died."

Garnet looked out the window. They rode in silence for a while. Garnet laid her hand on his leg. Johnathan glanced over at her, and laid his hand on top of hers.

They walked through the double doors of the hospital, and were hit by a welcome blast of warm air. Garnet saw Josh standing at the end of the hall talking on a pay phone. He started sobbing when he saw Garnet walking down the hallway.

"I gotta go get Jake, and.."

Garnet hugged him, "I can go and get him."

Josh shook his head, "No, the weather's bad and.."

Johnathan pulled his keys out of his pocket, "Where's he at?"

"Airport."

He kissed Garnet and turned to Josh, "I will go get him"

Josh took the coffee Garnet offered him and looked up at her smiling.

"So, you and Johnathan finally together?"

"No."

"No." He sipped the hot beverage and shook his head, "you could have fooled me."

"He showed up at the house, he was there when you called."

"Oh." He nodded, grinning.

"You stop that, you little shit."

Josh laid his head back against the chair, "I hope dad pulls through."

"He will."

Josh walked up to Garnet, who was talking to one of the nurses, and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me," he nodded and smiled to the nurse, "Garnet, have you seen Jake?"

"No, not in the past couple of hours why?"

Josh ran his hand over his chin and shook his head, "I will be right back."

Johnathan had walked across the street to the hotel to get out of the hospital and think. He'd spent some time in the hospital chapel, but he needed a change of scenery so to speak. The hotel maid, who was hot as hell, was checking him out. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and stood up when Josh walked in the door.

"You seen Jake?"

"No," Johnathan shook his head.

"Dammit." Josh flopped down on the couch opposite Johnathan, "he's probably somewhere getting high."

"Josh.."

"No man, I am serious." Josh shook his head.

"You never got high?"

"Well yeah but.."

"Ok, so don't go judging your brother, you do what needs to be done, and let him alone."

Johnathan stood up and headed for the double doors. He was almost to the entrance to the hotel when he heard arguing. He turned around and cussed, when he realized it was Jake and Josh.

"Hey." Johnathan barked, causing the hot hotel maid to drop the load of towels she was holding. "You two knock that shit off, now."

"He was upstairs.." Josh pointed to his little brother.

"Josh, I said knock that shit off." Johnathan pointed to the door, "go."

Josh shook his head and started out the door. He was relieved to see Garnet standing outside the hospital.

"What are you doing standing out here? Its freezing."

"Looking for you."

"Garnet.. is dad.. did he.."

"No baby, your dad's ok."

Garnet saw Jake and Johnathan walking across the parking lot. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Johnathan.

"You two do not start that shit again, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Jake gave Josh a dirty look and walked into the hospital.

"You go on with your brother and see your dad."

"What's going on?"

Johnathan smiled at her, and slid his jacket around her, zipping her up in it. "You are gonna catch a cold."

Garnet laid her head on his chest and sighed. Being in his arms again felt so good, and right.

"We.. we probably need to go back up and..."

"Yeah, we probably do"

"What's going on with Jake and Josh?"

"Just a spat, they will work it out." Johnathan reached for her hand as they walked down the hallway.

Johnathan held the door for Garnet as they walked into the small room where a doctor was talking to the boys. The doctor smiled and winked at Garnet, and it pissed Johnathan off. He possessively slipped his arm around Garnet, letting the little fucker know Garnet was his.

"So, you think my dad will pull through this?"

"I cant say."

Josh and Jake exchanged looks.

Garnet untangled herself from Johnathan, "If Phil is awake, I am gonna walk down and see him."she nodded a thank you to the doctor and walked down the hall.

Phil looked over when he heard the door and smiled when he realized who it was.

"My Garnet." he reached his hand out to her.

Tears started rolling down her face and she took his hand.

"How you feeling?"

"Like someone cut my head open." he patted the bed, and she crawled up beside him. "Now, you need to quit being so stubborn, and be with Johnathan."

"Phil.."

"Let me finish." He patted her hand, "he loves you, probably more than he wants to admit."

Garnet laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "He cheated on me."

"That was a long time ago, and I think if he could go back, he would change that." Phil smiled at her, "he's just a man, like me." he lifted her hand, and kissed the back of it, "you think I am not sorry every day of my life that I fucked around on Mary? She was the best thing that ever happened to me, I just refused to change, and I paid for it, still am." Phil looked over at her, "how do you feel about Johnathan?" she shrugged, "Well, don't be like me, living with a regret for the rest of your life."

Garnet stepped out into the hallway to find Jake, propped against the wall.

"He still awake?"

Garnet nodded.

"You ok?"

"Yeah.. I.. just need to be by myself."

Garnet stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the hospital chapel. It was quiet and peaceful. She sat down on the front pew and let the warmth and comfort of the room envelop her.

"God, its been a while hasn't it.. quite a while... Please don't take Phil, not now.. not while the boys need him so badly, but if you do, give them the strength they need to deal with it, losing a parent is hard and well..." she sighed, "I don't know what to do about Johnathan, he hurt me so bad, then I come back here, and whos the first person I see." She snickered, " he is charming, and beautiful, and damn near everything I have always wanted in a man." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "excuse my language, just.. if you want us together, I need a sign, a big one.. cause I just don't think..."

Johnathan cleared his throat and Garnet stood up, spinning around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smiled, and started walking down the aisle toward her. He clucked his tongue and shook his head, "cussing in church, now that's bad."

"Oh shut up." she sat back down. "you seen Phil?"

"Yeah." He sat down beside her, "had a long talk with him."

Garnet nodded.

"About you."

She looked to her left, focusing on one of the stained glass windows.

"He's right you know, about us."

"What about us?"

"Never mind." He stood up and checked his phone. Andy had called him earlier.

Garnet sat back down on the pew and put her head in her hands. "Dear God I just don't trust him."

She sat in the chapel for what seemed like hours and finally walked back down to the waiting area. Johnathan was slumped over in one of the chairs, sound asleep.

"Hey," Garnet shook him, "I was thinking about calling a cab, and going home."

"You don't have to do that." He sat up and stretched, "I can take you, I could use a shower and a change of clothes."

"I will tell Josh."

The two rode in silence. Garnet was about to drift off when she noticed a cloud, shaped like two hearts molded together. Was this the sign she'd asked God for?


End file.
